criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Come the Acid/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer... Amber Herrera: Deniz, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are under arrest for Zeynep's murder ! Deniz Barak: What ? I didn't killed Zeynep , I loved her. We went to the park together this morning. Amber: How lovely, you also brought acid with you didn't you ? We found your skin cells all over the bottle. Deniz: I use acid and acidic drain cleaner for cleaning, that is surely not a crime. Amber: But splashing someone with it is ! We found your cat's hair on threat you wrote to her. Deniz: Threat ? I would never... Amber: Come clean Deniz ! What about fibers from your hat ? You left them on Zeynep's bag. Amber: How could you do this to your sister-in-law ? You splashed her with acid like she was a freaking toilet bowl ? Deniz: I...erhmmm... Deniz: Fine ! I killed that meddling woman, but she had it comming ! Amber: Deniz, honey...don't tell me that you killed her because she was too protective over you ? Deniz: No, I killed her because that slut got all of my brother's money ! Amber: She recieved everything after your brother's death ? What's the problem ? Deniz: Yes, my stupid brother left me and our mother with nothing, telling us that Zeynep would need it more because she was planning to adopt a stupid child. Amber: But wait, isn't your family one of the richest families in Venusville ? You wouldn't die if you didn't recieved few more bills... Deniz: You clearly don't understand anything. Zeynep wasn't even our blood, she just came out of nowhere, and then she gets my brother's money... Deniz: How could he do that to us ? He gave everything to that dirty skank, I had to fix that ! Amber: So you splashed her with acid in order to get money ? Deniz: Well yeah dear detective. I knew where to get some acid. I sneaked up on her, and when she turned around I splashed her ugly face with it. Deniz: Now all of my brother's money will go to me and my mother. HAH, who's laughing now ? Amber: What kind of a person are you ? Deniz Barak, you are under arrest. At the courtroom... Judge Pierre: Ms Deniz Barak, you are standing accused for the murder of your sister-in-law Zeynep Kumar, how do you plead ? Deniz: I regret nothing, I just wanted the money. It's not fair that every fucking bill went to Zeynep just because she planned to adopt. Judge: Ms Barak, your actions are disgusting. Killing your own relative over money... Deniz: Just cut to the chase Grayson, what's my sentence ? Judge: Well Ms Barak, you clearly show no remorse for your brutal murder... Judge: Meaning that you will spend next 30 years in prison cell. Deniz: Oh lock me up for even more if you want to. When I get out, ALL of my brother's money will belong to me.